A Flor, o Jardineiro e a Carta
by Elfen Malfoy
Summary: O que acontece quando seus piores temores estão pra se concretizar?


Estou postando essa Short que meu primo escreveu pra amiga dele, podem deixar coments aqui mesmo que ele lê.

Personagens, musicas, entre outras coisas, não me pertencem, e sim a seus respectivos criadores.

* * *

Mas o feitiço da flor é meu, eu criei, eu inventei e ninguém tasca!!! xD

A Short é dedicada a uma amiga, ela me pediu um dia pra criar uma fic com um de nossos jogos, confesso que demorei bastante, mas consegui ter uma idéia...

Ginny, essa é pra você.

Cenas românticas e tristes só saíram graças a duas musicas, muito bonitas na minha opinião.

Brothers e Tennessee, ambas da trilha sonora de Pearl Harbor.

Se puderem, ouçam "Tennessee", na parte final da short, irei avisar quando fica bom.

Quanto ao titulo...Não sei se ficou bom...xD

Não sou um bom escritor, mas fiz o possível, perdoe os erros de português Babi, sinto falta de suas correções.

Do seu eterno Draco.

* * *

**A Flor, o Jardineiro e a Carta**

**Capitulo Único.**

Banhados ao sol estava um casal, seus olhos deixavam claro a paixão e o amor que existia entre eles.

-- Isso é loucura, sabia? – dizia a moça, seus longos cabelos ruivos balançavam levemente com a brisa quente que envolvia o lugar.

-- Eu sei, mas certas loucuras valem muito a pena. – Responde o rapaz, os cabelos loiros acompanhando o a brisa assim como os da moça. A distancia entre eles era mínima, o rapaz respira fundo, sentindo o perfume suave da moça.

-- Eu concordo...mas tenho medo que isso seja apenas passageiro. – Ela diz, a expressão distante.

-- Nunca senti isso por ninguém...E não acredito que seja passageiro, você é especial ruiva, e eu te quero, pra sempre. – Ele diz, a olhando nos olhos, levando uma mão ate o rosto dela.

Ele saca a varinha e aponta pra uma poça de água que havia por perto, com um Wingardin Leviosa, um pouco da água levita e aos poucos toma a forma de uma flor, com um feitiço congelante, a flor permanece em sua forma, e mais alguns feitiços, ganha uma coloração vermelha.

A moça observava maravilhada a flor tomar forma.

Com ela finalmente pronta, o rapaz a entrega a garota.

-- Permanecera sólida enquanto sentir o mesmo que eu. – Ele diz, a olhando nos olhos.

A moça não responde, apenas o olha nos olhos emocionada, seus olhos brilhavam com as lagrimas que vinham, o rapaz apenas acabou com a distancia entre ambos e a beijou, de modo gentil e romântico.

~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~~~

A cena subitamente desaparece ao sentir o frio dominar seu corpo, percebeu em seguida que estava molhado, levantou depressa da cama e encarou o causador daquilo.

-- O que diabos você tem nessa cabeça Zabini? – Perguntou em voz alta ao ver o amigo parado ao lado de sua cama coma varinha na mão, mas se arrependeu no mesmo instante ao sentir a cabeça latejar e volta a sentar na cama.

-- Bom dia pra você também...—Diz se abaixando e pegando uma garrafa vazia ao lado da cama -- ...Noite animada heim Draco?! – Coloca a garrafa sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama.— Pode ser o braço direito de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas não é por isso que pode dormir ate as 15 horas. –Diz em tom divertido.

-- 15 Horas? – Pergunta levando uma mão ate a cabeça.—Droga...parece que me fui torturado.

-- É amigo, você foi torturado, pelos efeitos do Wiski de Fogo. – Brincou o moreno.

-- Muito engraçado Zabini. – Murmura, com o rosto enterrado nas mãos.

-- Relaxa amigo, é melhor ir se vestir, você tem visitas. – Diz se sentando em um sofá que havia no quarto do loiro.

-- Visitas? Se for o Lestrange de novo, de uma Cruciatus a ele e o mande de volta. – Draco responde se levantando e indo ate o banheiro.

-- Não é o Lestrange, mas é melhor que se recupere primeiro, depois você se resolve com as "visitas".

Draco apenas entra no banheiro e fecha a porta, em seguida se apóia na pia e se olha no espelho, estava realmente horrível, mais pálido que o de costume, olheiras, olhos vermelhos e o cabelo arrepiado, uma visão nada agradável de manhã. Ele se livra das roupas e entra debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água fria bater em suas costas, ele se lembra de tudo que lhe aconteceu.

Lembrou de Hogwarts, de sua época como criança, de como era irritante, embora não se arrependesse de nada que havia fito ou dito ao Potter e aos amigos dele, lembrou do romance improvável e proibido em que se envolveu e que ainda estava envolvido, de como uma certa ruiva o fazia feliz, de como ela era capaz de afastar todos os problemas de sua mente, lembrou de quando disse a ela pra onde ia, de como ela reagiu, pra surpresa dele não ouviu gritos e recebeu socos, não, ela apenas o abraçou e o beijou, dizendo que o amava acima de tudo e o quanto queria que ele estivesse ao lado dela, mas entendia da melhor forma possível que era difícil pra ele. Como alguém como ele havia conseguido uma garota tão maravilhosa como ela? O comensal Draco Malfoy tinha um romance secreto com a Auror Ginevra Weasley, se isso viesse a publico, ninguém jamais acreditaria, mas eles não ligavam, continuavam a se encontrar sempre que aparecia uma chance.

Após o banho, ele sentiu que a dor de cabeça havia diminuído, saiu do banheiro com a toalha ao redor da cintura e se surpreendeu ao encontrar Pansy sentada em sua cama e Nott no sofá em seu quarto.

-- Mas o que diabos você fazem aqui? – Pergunta surpreso e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

-- Hum...Bom te ver de novo Draquinho...—Ela diz de modo malicioso, olhando particularmente pra sua toalha.

-- Se estão aqui pra pedir o cancelamento da missão, é melhor irem...—Se cala ao ser interrompido por Nott.

-- Calma ae amigo, não viemos pedir nada, viemos informar.

-- Droga! – Murmura indo ate o armário, pegando algumas roupas e voltando pro banheiro, momentos depois ele sai, já vestido.

-- Podemos conversar agora Malfoy? – Pergunta vendo o loiro sair do banheiro outra vez.

-- Fale de uma vez! – Diz irritado, olhando de Nott pra Pansy.

-- Bom, depois de semanas plantados diante daqueles prédios...—Pansy começou.

-- Sem nenhum sinal de que ali podia mesmo ser a sede da Ordem. – Nott complementou.

-- Finalmente, ontem a noite a casula dos Weasley's aparatou lá...Estávamos em nosso habitual esconderijo e a vimos chegar, os prédios trouxas simplesmente se afastaram, revelando outro prédio, assim que ela entrou, os prédios trouxas voltaram ao seus lugares, ocultando o prédio da Ordem. – Ela explica.

-- O lord tinha razão Malfoy, os Aurors e Potter estão mesmo la. – Nott diz, encarando Draco, mas o loiro não prestava mais atenção, as palavras de Pansy foram o bastante pra isso, eles haviam visto a sua ruiva, e com isso confirmado a localização da Ordem.

Tinha motivos pra estar feliz, mas não conseguia afastar a ruiva da cabeça, era a chance deles de vencer a guerra, derrotar os Aurors e entregar Potter a Voldemort, deixando que lord comandasse, mas havia Ginny, se Voldemort vencesse, ela provavelmente morreria, e isso era a ultima coisa que Draco podia querer.

-- Draquinho...Esta tudo bem? – Pergunta ao ver a expressão perdida do amigo.

-- Hum...Estou sim...vocês...fizeram um bom trabalho...eu assumo daqui pra frente. – Ele diz, a voz distante, sem olhar pra nenhum deles.

-- Nos podemos avisar... – Nott se oferece, mas se cala ao ser interrompido por Draco.

-- Já disse que assumo daqui pra frente Nott, agora os dois, saiam da minha frente!! – Ele diz de modo autoritário, os dois apenas se levantam e o olham de modo desconfiado, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Ao se ver sozinho, Draco se apóia na parede com as mãos na cabeça e os olhos fechados, aconteceu o que ele temia, tudo estava saindo do seu controle, teria que comunicar a descoberta de Nott e Pansy ao Lord, e sem duvida alguma eles atacariam a Ordem, Draco não poderia ficar pra trás, mas não queria que Ginny se machucasse, a cabeça dele estava uma bagunça e voltava a doer, momentos depois ele se afasta da parede e vai ate uma mesa, puxa um pergaminho e relata a descoberta, pega sua coruja e a envia ate o Lord, havia decidido, cumpriria sua obrigação.

Uma hora depois, uma coruja retorna, pra sua surpresa, não era sua coruja, era outra, ele pega o pergaminho em sua pata o desenrola, as palavras descritas lá o pegaram desprevenido.

_"Há anos atrás,um estranho casal passeava pela vila perto de suas diferentes ão os amantes se encontrar novamente?"_

_daquela que ainda guarda a rosa._

Um pequeno enigma, era assim que se comunicavam, Ginny queria vê-lo, antes que pudesse pensar no que fazer, sua coruja retorna com a resposta de Voldemort, ao abrir o pergaminho ele encontra as palavras.

_"Mandarei reforços, destruam a Ordem e todos q estiverem lá, mas lembrem-se, o Potter é meu!"_

Já esperava essa resposta, Draco volta a atenção pra primeira carta, respira fundo e a responde.

_"A resposta esta no inicio de tudo."_

_o dono do jardim._

Logo depois ele prende na pata da primeira coruja e a manda de volta. Em seguida ele senta no sofá e ordena a um elfo que chame Blaise, o moreno não demora a chegar e encontra o amigo com a expressão abatida.

-- Algum problema? – Pergunta.

-- Na mesa, perto da janela. – Draco responde, os olhos fixos na lareira no quarto.

Blaise apenas vai ate a janela, encontrando o pergaminho e o lê.

-- Avise aos outros, atacamos em dois dias. – Diz o loiro, de modo serio, sem desviar os olhos da lareira.

-- Atacamos? Isso é bom, mas...E quanto a ela? – Pergunta o amigo.

-- So posso rezar pra que não esteja la.

-- Não vai contar a ela?

-- Sabe que não posso...Estaria traindo a confiança do Lord.

Blaise encara surpreso.

-- Não pode estar falando serio, vai colocá-la em perigo por que não quer trair a confiança que o Lord tem em você, é isso mesmo? – Ele pergunta, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

-- Apenas sigo ordens Blaise.

-- Não posso deixar q faça isso! De acordo com o que diz a carta, todos vão morrer, inclusive ela...É isso que você quer?

-- E o que você espera que eu faça Blaise? Hein? Eu sou um comensal, é isso que eu faço, eu mato pessoas, destruo famílias e sonhos!

-- Inclusive os seus? – O moreno insiste, olhando o amigo, em seguida respira fundo. – Faça o que achar certo então Draco, seja lá o que decida fazer, estou ao seu lado, sou leal a você, lembre-se disso. – Dito isso, ele sai do quarto, deixando o loiro confuso em seu quarto.

O dia passou lentamente, Draco acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto, as palavras de Blaise ainda martelavam em sua cabeça, e ele tinha razão, não podia fazer isso, mas também não podia ignorar as ordens de Voldemort, com tais pensamentos, ele se levanta e vai ate o banheiro e toma um banho quente, ao sair, ele se veste com uma calça social preta e um casaco cinza, um sobretudo negro por cima, ele conjura algumas torradas e após comê-las ele aparata ate Hogsmead, onde havia marcado pra se encontrar com Ginny.

Ele caminha por entre as casas, a vila estava vazia, todos pareciam ter ido embora, fugindo da guerra, ao chegar na casa dos gritos, ele a viu, próxima a fraca cerca que rodeava a velha casa, aquela cena lhe trazia lembranças, era nostálgico, logo atrás deles estava Hogwarts, era como se tivessem 14 e 15 anos novamente, ele se aproxima por detrás dela e a abraça pela cintura.

-- Chegou cedo. – sussurra no pé do ouvido da ruiva.

Ela não se assusta com a ação dele, provavelmente o havia escutado de aproximar.

-- Isso parecia tão irreal no inicio...— Ela diz em voz baixa.

-- Mas acabou se tornando tão real quanto eu e você. – Ele responde.

Ela se vira pra ele, o encarando nos olhos, ele pode ver pelas orbes castanhas dela, um misto de felicidade e tristeza, animação e hesitação, só ela podia sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, e apenas ele podia perceber tudo o que ela sentia, se completavam totalmente.

A olhando nos olhos, ele leva uma mão ate o rosto dela, acariciando-o gentilmente, ela simplesmente fecha os olhos, aproveitando o toque dele, mas logo volta a abri-los, olhando pro chão.

-- Essa guerra me da medo...— Ela diz hesitante.

Ele respira fundo ao ouvir as palavras dela, não podia culpa-la, não era a única que tinha medo.

—Foi você que me deu meu primeiro beijo...E, eu queria que desse o ultimo. – Diz de modo triste e pessimista.

As palavras dela o fizeram estremecer, seria mesmo o ultimo beijo? Mesmo nervoso com isso, ele mantem a expressão simples.

-- Merlin sabe o quanto eu quero que não seja o ultimo...— Responde, aproximando o rosto do dela, a beijando como ela pediu, gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo intenso e profundo.

Aquele beijo trouxe a ele, lembranças de muito tempo. Estava novamente no Expresso de Hogwarts, ela segura sua mão e lhe pede um beijo, ele a atende, foi ae que começou tudo, ou quase.

Ele desliza as mãos ate a cintura dela, mantendo o corpo dela junto ao dele, a abraçando de modo protetor meio desesperado, o que mais o atormentava, é que sabia de tudo o que ia acontecer, mas não podia dizer nada, nem a ela, nem a ninguém. Ele intensifica o beijo, queria esquecer essa guerra, queria esquecer tudo e todos, queria se transportar com ela pra um lugar seguro, mas lugares assim não existiam mais.

Ele sente ela levar uma mão ate seu rosto e a outra ate sua nuca, acompanhando o beijo, aquilo tudo era muito injusto, eles se amavam, e isso deveria ser o suficiente, mas não era, havia muito mais ali do que aparentava.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, em seu desespero, Draco não consegue evitar que uma lagrima desça por seu rosto, mesmo ele mantendo os olhos fortemente fechados.

Ginny se afasta dele logo depois, respirando de modo ofegante, ao olhá-lo, ela vê a lagrima solitária descer pelo rosto dele, ver que nem ele conseguia se manter forte, ela não consegue mais segurar suas próprias lagrimas e o abraça com força.

-- Aconteça o que acontecer...—Ela sussurra no ouvido dele. – Eu sempre te amei, e sempre vou amar...Nunca se esqueça disso. – A voz da ruiva falhava, as lagrimas molhando seu rosto livremente agora.

Draco retribui o abraço, conseguindo controlar as próprias lagrimas.

-- Nunca. – Ele responde. – Me prometa...Que, aconteça o que acontecer...Vai ficar bem...—Ele sussurra.

-- Não posso...Não sei o que vai acontecer...Não sei de mais nada...—Ela responde, ainda com a voz falha.

-- Por favor,...Não me diga que não pode...Você precisa me prometer. – Ele insiste, a abraçando mais forte.

Ginny percebe pela reação dele que algo muito ruim estava pra acontecer.

-- Não se preocupe...vou ficar bem, eu raramente saio da sede da Ordem, estou segura lá. – Ela responde um pouco tremula.

-- Merlin...—Ele murmura mais pra ele que pra ela. – Ginevra não existe mais lugar seguro, se afaste dos Aurors, por favor. – Ele pede, tentando conter o desespero em sua voz.

Ela se afasta por um momento, o olhando nos olhos, o brilho que existia lá a anos atrás havia se extinguido, nos olhos cinza agora só havia preocupação, medo, confusão, tudo junto.

Draco retribui o olhar, sem conseguir evitar de tremer, ele leva uma mão ate o rosto dela, afastando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo.

Ela sente a mão tremula dele em seu rosto, agora tinha completa certeza, algo de muito ruim ia acontecer e ele não podia lhe contar, ela apenas encosta a testa na dele, mantendo os olhos fechados.

-- Perdoe-me...—Ele pede, ao perceber que ela havia entendido, fechando os olhos também, ele permanece com a testa junto a dela.

Sem saber o que responder, Ginny deixa uma ultima lagrima cair de seus olhos.

-- Me escreve uma carta amanha? – Ela pede em voz baixa e meio ingênua, sem abrir os olhos ou se afastar. Já havia ficado muito tempo ali, precisava voltar logo.

-- Claro...—Ele responde. Em seguida volta a abrir os olhos e leva as duas mãos ate o rosto dela, a trazendo pra mais perto e a beijando novamente, de modo calmo e gentil.

Ela apenas retribui o beijo, mas logo se afasta.

-- Eu preciso ir. – Ela diz por fim, se desvencilhando das mãos dele, com a varinha em mãos, ela se afasta um pouco, sem desviar os olhos dos dele, ela aparata.

Draco a viu aparatar e em seguida se viu sozinho diante da casa dos gritos, respirou fundo, nunca havia sentido tanto medo em sua vida, ele saca a própria varinha e aparata de volta a sede dos comensais.

No dia seguinte, os comensais estavam prontos, todos pareciam ansiosos, exceto Draco e Blaise.

Ao anoitecer, os comensais aparatam ate a cede, tudo estava calmo, com a ajuda de Pansy e Nott, os prédios trouxas se afastam, revelando a sede da Ordem, Draco observou a entrad por um momento, respirou fundo antes de da a ordem.

-- Ataquem. – diz em voz baixa, Nott repassa a ordem em voz alta e os comensais invadem a sede da Ordem, mas tudo estava em silencio, parecia vazia.

Quando todos os comensais estavam lá dentro, incluindo Draco e Blaise, os Aurors os atacam, Ginny havia avisado aos amigos, e agora Draco e seu grupo haviam caído em uma armadilha.

O duelo se estendeu ate a rua, trouxas que passavam também foram vitimas daquela guerra sem sentido, e dentre os Aurors e Comensais, estava Draco, duelando com Rony, ironicamente, o irmão da mulher que amava.

Draco defendia os ataques, mas não conseguia matar o adversário, Rony não era só um Auror, era o irmão de Ginny, por mais que o odiasse, não conseguia matá-lo, e oportunidades pra isso não faltaram. Durante os duelos, Draco viu sua ruiva duelando com Lestrange, sua atenção agora estava dividida, por um lado se defendia de Rony, por outro, observava Ginny.

Foi quando ele a viu ser atingida, abandonou Rony no mesmo instante, Lestrange a mataria sem hesitar, ele não pensa duas vezes e se coloca entre ela e o comensal, recebendo um jorro verde no lugar dela.

Ginny é pega de surpresa ao ver Draco entrar na sua frente, o lampejo verde o atingindo nas costas, ela viu a vida de Draco se esvair dos olhos dele no mesmo instante. Caiu ajoelhada ao lado dele, tremendo desesperada, o duelo continuava ao redor dela, mas ela não ligava mais, havia perdido quem mais amava, seu maior medo se concretizara.

Rony havia derrotado Lestrange, se surpreendeu ao ver Draco morrer no lugar de Ginny, esperava por qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

O duelo finalmente termina, os Aurors saem vitoriosos. Ginny permanecia ajoelhada ao lado do corpo de Draco, as lagrimas molhavam seu rosto insistentemente.

Dias se passaram depois do ataque frustrado dos comensais, alguns haviam morrido, outros presos, mas muitos fugiram.

Os Aurors agora tinham a tenção redobrada, mas mesmo com tanta segurança, Ginny recebeu de um misterioso moreno de olhos azuis, um envelope amarelado com o selo que ela tanto conhecia.

[Se quiserem ler a carta ouvindo a musica, "Pearl Harbor - Tennessee (Hans Zimmer)", fica bem legal, so uma dica.]

oooOOOooo

"_Sabe que nunca fui bom com essas coisas, mas vou começar com a única coisa que me vem em mente._

_Perdoe-me._

_Eu não sei se ainda estarei aqui quando receber essa carta, mas você deve saber o por que disso._

_Lembra daquele dia, na casa dos gritos? Quando oficializamos tudo entre nos, foi de longe o melhor dia da minha vida._

_Sabe que eu só me tornei o que sou, por não ter coragem pra lutar contra eles, sabe que eu sempre fui um covarde._

_Me condeno agora por só ter feito a coisa certa no fim._

_Afinal, no amor e na guerra, vale tudo, certo?_

_Escolhi o amor no ultimo minuto, Merlin queira que não tenha escolhido tarde demais._

_Você me pediu uma carta na ultima vez que nos vimos. Aqui esta ela._

_Perdoe-me se não for eu a entregá-la._

_Perdoe-me se eu não puder lê-la pra você._

_Perdoe-me se ela não estiver como você imaginava._

_Perdoe-me se não acabou tudo como planejamos._

_Tentei fazer o melhor, pra que nossos sonhos se realizassem, perdoe-me se falhei._

_Me disse da ultima vez que nos vimos, que nunca ia deixar de me amar, eu não respondi, mas respondo agora._

_Jamais deixarei de amá-la, não importa o que aconteça."_

_o dono do jardim._

Ao terminar a carta, Ginny tinha os olhos vermelhos, os rosto molhado pelas lagrimas.

Aquela carta, junto com a flor que ele havia feito pra ela, eram seus amuletos, era sem duvida alguma o amor materializado, Ginny era uma das poucas pessoas que podiam "tocar no amor".

Ginny lembrava das palavras de Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, o fantasma da Grifinoria, so se torna fantasma, aquele que teme a morte. Ginny sabia que Draco temia muitas coisas, e a morte era uma delas, ela nunca entendeu por que nunca encontrou o fantasma dele.

Mas a resposta era simples, Draco podia temer a morte, mas nada era maior que o temor que ele tinha em perdê-la, morrer por ela, não lhe dava medo algum.

Fim


End file.
